


You're not supposed to fall for your rival

by Bisexualpumkinqueen88



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm bad at writing, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 12:53:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20724521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisexualpumkinqueen88/pseuds/Bisexualpumkinqueen88
Summary: All Alex wanted was a promotion and it was finally his time.. Until it's given to Michael Guerin instead.





	1. Chapter 1

Alex entered the conference room with a cool confidence hiding his excitement from everyone. This was the big day, the day he's been waiting for. Someone was about to get promoted and everyone knew that someone was Alex. He had put all of his time into this company hell he practically built it up himself. He ran the website that he himself created, he dealt with any issues that came up, he was the one everyone came to with questions. It was all him and he was finally getting recognized for it.

Mr. Benton took his place at the table and Alex got ready for all the congratulations he was going to get. 

"I'm going to get right to it. You all know there's a a position open here and whoever gets it will be receiving a promotion from their current department. I have reviewed everyone's qualifications and I do have a person I feel is perfect for this." 

Alex smiled to himself knowing his name is about to be said.

"And that person is Michael Guerin." 

"Who the fuck is Michael Guerin!?"

Everyone's eyes went to Alex who went only slightly embarrassed by his outburst. Mostly he was outraged. The room was completely quiet except for a soft snort of laughter from a curly haired man at the end of the table Alex didn't recognize. He stood up and nodded at Alex.

"That'd be me." 

His eyes were filled with humor and Alex almost wanted to yell again asking what was so funny but he bit his tongue and scowled at the man as Mr. Benton cleared his throat. "Mr. Guerin is from another one of our locations and when he requested a transfer here for this position it would've been foolish to not allow it."

Alex started stuttering unable to form a complete sentence through his utter disbelief. Michael watched him with a small smirk and held his hand out. "You must be Alex Manes. I've heard a lot about you in the short time I've been here. I look forward to working with you."

Alex scowled at Michael again but shook his hand making Michael smirk wider. 

"Well I hope you'll all make Mr. Guerin feel welcome here. That's all I had to discuss with you today so you can get to work." Mr. Benton looked at Michael "Mr. Guerin I'll need you in my office before the end of the day to finish some paperwork but first you should take a tour around and familiarize yourself with everything."

Michael nodded never taking his eyes off Alex until he had to leave. Alex was left in the room alone and let his head fall against the table wondering how this happened. How could this be real? How could someone come steal everything he wanted in the blink of an eye? How could everything he's worked so hard for just be handed to someone else? He blinked back frustrated tears. He was not going to cry at work. He took a couple shaky breaths and jumped when someone touched his shoulder. He looked up to see the last face wanted to see right now and Michael gave a small soft smile and his eyes looked concerned.

" I saw you were still in here and thought I should check on you. You seemed kind of upset, do you want to talk about it?" 

Alex shook his head and got up leaving Michael alone. He didn't want to talk to him and he didn't like how concerned he seemed. He hated Michael and was going to avoid him every chance he got.


	2. Chapter 2

It turns out avoiding someone you work with is easier said than done. Almost everyday Alex and Michael were running into each other though not many words were exchanged. It didn't help that after only a week there everyone seemed to love Michael. Always praising how smart he is or how kind he is. Alex hated it. 

Luckily he didn't have to worry about it today since it was his day off and he was enjoying a night out with his friend Kyle. "So what you're saying is the guy is hot and you want in his pants?" Alex sputtered and coughed choking on his drink. "What? No! Have you heard anything I've said?" He's a menace." 

Kyle looked at him with complete disbelief. "Dude, we've been here almost two hours and all you've talked about is this Guerin guy. And from what you've said everyone thinks he's a nice guy. " "He stole my job Kyle." "Oh yeah I bet he did it on purpose right? Just to screw you over personally?" Alex wasn't sure how to respond to that. Because Kyle had a point sure but he still wasn't happy about it. 

Before he could think of a response he was suddenly being wrapped in a tight hug and he laughed turning to look at Liz. "Liz! I'm glad you could make it." Liz gave a bright smile to Alex and Kyle. "Me too, though you're crazy if you thought I wouldn't make time for you when you need it." Liz looked behind her then turned back to Alex.

"Actually I was wondering if I could invite a friend over. We went to college together and I haven't seen him in a while but I wanted to make sure it was okay first." Alex nodded while Kyle said "Of course!" Liz grinned and turned waiving someone over. And to Alex's dismay that someone was of course Michael Guerin.

Michael gave Liz a large sincere smile as he walked over and hugged her before looking at Alex and Kyle. Liz pointed at them talking to Michael. "Michael these are my friends Alex and Kyle." Michael shook Kyle's hand who shot a quick look to Alex. "Nice to meet you Kyle. I've already met Alex." Liz looked confused looking between Alex and Michael. "When?" "We work together."

Liz eyes lit in shock going between Michael and Alex before finally landing on Alex and staying. "No way, he's who you've been compla-"

"Hey Liz! Let's go get more drinks." Kyle had cut Liz off and started dragging her off before she could finish her sentence and Michael sat next to Alex laughing a little before getting serious when looking at Alex.

"I get the feeling you don't like me much."

"Your feeling is correct."

"So.. Want to tell me why not?"

Alex plastered a fake smile on his face "No." "Look, we work together and it's really fucking awkward the way you practically run from me all the time. So just tell me what I did so we can put it behind us."

"Maybe I don't want to put it behind us. Maybe I just don't like the fact no matter how hard somebody works for something it can be taken away by a cocky curly haired fuck like you."

Michael's eyebrows shot up at that and Alex's jaw dropped at his own words not haven't meant to say that. "So, this is about the promotion then. I heard you were supposed to get it before I showed up. I know you worked hard, but so did I."

Alex nodded slowly. "I'm sor-" Michael held up a hand up to cut him off. "You don't have to apologize. And you don't have to like me. Let's just try to be civil to each other."

Alex nodded in agreement as Liz and Kyle came back with beers for everyone. As the night went on Alex felt more relaxed and was actually having a decent time. Then he noticed the look Kyle was giving him. It was a look that told Alex Kyle was up to something. And then Kyle was opening his mouth and Alex was sure he wasn't going to like it.

"Liz, why don't we go dance some?" Alex shot Kyle a look, silently asking him to stay and Kyle just shrugged in reply before going off with Liz leaving Alex alone with Michael. Alex tried to think of something to say but Michael was talking first.

"So I'm guessing Kyle had heard of me before we met today judging from the look he gave you?" Alex nodded. "I'm guessing you didn't say anything flattering?" Alex shrugged and Michael laughed a little. "It's fine just... I really didn't mean to ruin everything for you."

"I know."

"Good."

They sat in silence until Liz and Kyle came back this time Liz dragged Michael away. Alex glared at Kyle. "What was that about?" Kyle looked at Alex with wide innocent eyes. "I have no idea what you mean."

Alex huffed out a laugh and shook his head at Kyle. "We didn't need time alone. But thanks I guess.... Maybe Guerin isn't actually that bad." Kyle grinned and patted Alex on the shoulder and Alex leaned back slightly letting himself relax as he watched the man with wild curls bounce around with Liz.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not very good at writing and I'm not descriptive at all but I still enjoy writing so I continue to try.


End file.
